warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Jayfeather heads back to his den after watching Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw embark away from camp. He is bothered that StarClan had said nothing to him about the animals blocking the stream, nor had any other medicine cats discussed it. :Jayfeather is brought out of his brooding thoughts by the sound of Ivypaw snapping at Briarpaw. Out of frustration, Ivypaw kicks a pebble which lands on Mousefur nearby. The elder intervenes with a complaint towards the two apprentices, and Cinderheart appears soon after, scolding her apprentice for the disrespect. The warrior tells the two that they will be doing battle training, and Ivypaw is unimpressed. :Warriors and their apprentices leave the hollow. Jayfeather then makes his way towards the elders' den and finds Longtail asleep. Purdy begins to tell Mousefur a story, but Jayfeather interrupts him by saying he needs a word with the elder she-cat. He asks her where the pebble had hit her, and despite Mousefur telling him that it was no big deal, she shows him the top of her leg. He mews that it seems fine and that she should let him know if she feels any pain. Before Purdy can begin on retelling his story, Jayfeather exits the elders' den. :Brambleclaw returns from seeing the journeying patrol off. Firestar quickly meets him at the entrance of camp, asking which cats had been chosen from each Clan. Brambleclaw hopes that the cats will learn to work together. The leader and deputy each gather a patrol. Dustpelt pushes past Jayfeather to join the hunt, but Jayfeather stops him and asks if he had hurt his back. The warrior plans to visit the medicine cat's den when he returns for herbs, sounding relieved. :Jayfeather heads back towards his den, feeling the gaze of Leafpool admiring him. He thinks to himself that he doesn't want her pride. The medicine cat starts to feel trapped by the borders of camp and the gazes of his Clanmates. He breaks into a run and exits the clearing, heading towards the lake. On the shore, Jayfeather overhears a ShadowClan patrol arguing with RiverClan warriors, whom were guarding the lake. Jayfeather begins to think of his sister Hollyleaf, and the nights he spent calling her name in the forest. :Nearby, Icecloud is heard calling for Poppyfrost. Jayfeather realizes that Poppyfrost had traveled out to the lake just as he had done. Berrynose chastises Poppyfrost for not resting in the nursery. The cream warrior tells her that Icecloud will bring her water and that she doesn't need to get it herself. Poppyfrost slowly pads off in the direction of her mate, asking Jayfeather if it is alright for her to be leaving the nursery. Jayfeather assures her that her kits aren't due for another moon, and that Berrynose is just concerned. Poppyfrost, visibly frustrated with Berrynose's overly-protective attitude, heads towards the water. :Jayfeather returns to the shore. He locates his stick and runs his paw over the ancient scratch marks. He hears distant voices swirling around him, but is unable to make out what they are saying. He internally asks them what they want, but receives no reply. Suddenly, Jayfeather hears Breezepelt's voice, growling that ThunderClan was on WindClan's part of the lake. Icecloud protests that territories end three tail-lengths from shore, but Breezepelt says that the shore is where the water starts, despite the fact that it had been set back by the blockage. Jayfeather intervenes before the Clans fight, asking Breezepelt what value that the lakebed has. The WindClan warrior pushes forward towards Jayfeather, calling him half-Clan, and saying that he has no rights to be a medicine cat. :Moments later, Ashfoot appears, and Breezepelt tells her that the spat was nothing but a miscommunication about the water. The deputy advises Jayfeather to keep to their side of the lake to avoid more confrontations. Jayfeather gathers the ThunderClan cats and leaves, rousing frustration from the warriors. Characters Major }} Minor *Ivypaw *Briarpaw *Mousefur *Cinderheart *Thornclaw *Purdy *Firestar *Dustpelt *Russetfur *Graymist *Poppyfrost *Icecloud *Berrynose *Brightheart *Breezepelt *Ashfoot }} Mentioned *Dovepaw *Hazeltail *Mousewhisker *Blossompaw *Bumblepaw *Rock *Longtail *Toadfoot *Tigerheart *Sagewhisker *Whitetail *Rippletail *Petalfur *Leafpool *Rainstorm *Hollyleaf *Daisy }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc